


Starkissed

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night under the stars on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkissed

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the cliche used in this fic ... I realise that it's cheesy as hell and has been used before but I like it so meh!

This wasn't exactly what Bond had envisaged when he had imagined their honeymoon. He had had every intention of whisking Q off to some gloriously hot deserted island where they could spend all of their time wrapped up in each other and they didn't even have to put clothes on if they didn't want to. There were so many places that Bond had visited while on mission that he had thought would be pleasant to visit if he weren't being shot at, so many places that he had thought at the time that Q would love. Q had put the kibosh on that plan rather quickly by pointing out that he really was utterly flying unless he was drugged up to the gills and he had an alarming propensity to bake into a crisp, even if he was wearing Factor 50, if the temperature got above 24degrees.

Feeling slightly disheartened, Bond had settled for the next best thing that he could find; the Isles of Scilly. They could get there by ferry which removed the flying issue and the temperatures were a balmy 20-22degrees so Q wouldn't be wilting like limp lettuce. He had booked them a suite with a private balcony/terrace at the Hell Bay Hotel, playing on the honeymoon card to ensure that they were as secluded from the few other guests as possible. It hadn't quite been the luxury cottage with a private beach that Bond had envisioned but, then again, considering that they had barely left the bed for the first two days, it hadn't really mattered that much.

Besides, he couldn't really complain too much given his current situation. It was a perfect evening; clear sky littered with millions of stars and the almost full moon shining brightly. They could have been anywhere in the world, never mind less than forty miles from the British mainland. Q had taken very little persuasion to spend the evening outside and, even now, lay asleep at Bond's side, completely nude after an earlier bottle of champagne had turned into Bond licking champagne from Q's body before pressing into him slowly, taking pleasure from making Q fall apart beneath him.

Almost as though Q sensed that Bond was thinking about him he shifted, drawing Bond's gaze. Starlight, moonlight suited Q. Bond knew that Q was one of the strongest men that he knew but the way that the light of the night sky slipped over the planes and curves of his body made him look ethereal, almost fey. Unable to resist the lure, Bond reached out and smoothed a hand down Q's side, wincing slightly as the chill of the band that now graced the ring finger of his left hand caused Q to stir slightly, smiling sleepily up at Bond. He didn't need much coaxing to lean down and kiss Q, the cool metal of the identical ring that adorned Q's hand on the side of his face. While it had been Bond who ha bought the plain platinum bands, Q had fiddled with them – fitting them both with a miniscule tracker and also inscribing them both with a single word that had had Bond barking out a laugh in the middle of their ceremony when he caught sight of them; innovation and efficiency written in italic script.

Even three days after the ceremony, Bond couldn't help the thrum of 'mine' that went through him at seeing the tangible evidence that he and Q were bound together for life. If he was honest, he wasn't sure that that feeling was ever going to go away. It appealed to him, knowing that Q not only bore Bond's mark on his neck but also his name and his ring. He knew that this relationship, this marriage was dangerous for both of them, that both he and Q were at risk due to this relationship from all sorts of people. But, as he rolled them over so that Q was perched on Bond's hips, backlit by the night sky, Bond found himself unable to care as he leant up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/207384.html)


End file.
